codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Retribution
"Our Destruction Awaits" - Offical game tagline Call of Duty: Retribution(''often called ''COD: Retribution ''or just ''Retribution) is an action, open world, third person shooter game developed by Treyarch and published by Actavision for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Miscrosft Windows. Retribution uses the Evolution engine created by Cynism Studios. Retribution ''was first leaked online which caused pandimonium to the people if this was true or false. It was officialy announced by Treyarch on January 5th after the teaser sit that they posted that it is in fact called Retribution an it was to be realesed somehere in the 4th quater of the year. is set in the 2015 after a global man made armagedon. What impressed the audince the most is that Retribution would be using the Evolution engine instead of the IW. Development ''Retribution ''was the second time that Cynism studios were hired for the multi-millianare title, Call of Duty. Treyarch gave Cynism`s own James Pearson the proposal to work for them on the game, if they accepted in the next 2 weeks they would start developing the game on January 22nd 2011. After accepting the terms and conditions James sent all staff members to work exclusivly on the one game. They spent the first week of brainstorming ideas for guns and names for maps while Treyarch began hiring voice actors and animators. On the next week after that Treyarch and Cynism both agreed the title for the new game should be ''Call of Duty: Retribution. Just a month later there was a big hassle in between the companys on which game engine they should be using. Treyarch thought that the IW`s power was still a huge oppurtunity and with its new features could be the game of the year while Cynism belived they should use their own Evolution engine. James knew that Evolution had more potential than the overused IW so he convinced Blizzard entertainment to publish the game after Actavision turned them down. With the Evolution engine replacing IW the two companies continued their work. With progress going at a constant rate, Retribution ''was forced with another problem, leaks. A poster containing the main character, Vince pointing a gun at the viewer with the words; COD RETRIBUTION was posted on Youtube with over half a million views. Treyarch denied all further interviews regarding the title and it was disovered that the son of a worker from Treyarch had stumbled on the poster in the attic and posted it, he was fired soon after that. Due to the huge amount of animations and features in the game Cynism had trouble to hold their part so halfway through the game`s develepment James asked permission to have a third company to "Tie up the loose ends" while they did the more important parts. Treyarch agreed and Crytech joined the party, working on assisting Cynism. The game was finally finished on September 11th in which they released the official campain, zombie, and multiplayer trailers that were critacly acclamed by players everywhere. On E3 2014 ''Retribution ''made its first public appearence to which players got a taste of multiplyer on the two bonus maps, Breakdown and Standoff. The game got many awards and a huge popularity among players scoring an oustounding 9.6. November 7th was the official release of the game. Within a week the game had already sold millians of copies making it a huge feat for Treyarch, Crytech, and Cynism. Phases Retribution had a total of 5 main phases that all ended up with the game bieng finished. In the first twofaces it was just Cynism and Treyarch but Crytech joined halway threw the third phase. 'Phase 1- Hiring' Treyarch alone was able to succesfuly complete the phase by hring animators and programmers along with Cynism studios. This phase was finished withing four weeks of the ideas for the game making it the quickest of all the pases to be completed. 'Phase 2- Graphical Design' Retribution took the most amount of graphical designers than any Call of Duty ever needed due to the many realistic AI and arenas. Completing the design and special features that each character had took all of the men that they could hire and most from Treyarch and Cynism had volunteered to help in this part of the game. The total duration of the phase was six months and even after the game was sold, monthly updates kept on tring to improve the games graphics. '''Phase 3- Dynamic map loadout' TNA *B Phase 4- Animations By most of the staff this part was known as "Hell Time" due to the total completion time of this phase to be a year and a half in total. Phase 5-Marketing TBA Gameplay Bieng a Third Person open world shooter, Retribution was fitted with some of the best and richest animations that (unlike the IW) the Evolution Engine could process and match in an almost unimaginable rate. The game is filled with actions that were not able to be done in previose COD games. Players are also given differnt choices in the game that can give the player a penalty or help them but each desicion greatly affects the outcome of the mission. Players are allowed to explore the open world and collect certain items that they can eventually use to create better weapons and viehcals. A character is able to enlist soldiers in the all new Recruit Feature. Recruted soldiers are able to help the player during their missions and can even level up in their own way. Factions Retribution starts off with the main friendly faction, The U.S milatery forces and can persuade other country forces to join against the main enenmy faction, China or the opposite can occur where the players bad descion will lead to China gaining more allies. Category:Chilled10 Category:Games